


Láska je něco jiného

by LilyAlex



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Did I Mention Angst?, Future Fic, Gen, Sad, Very angst
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAlex/pseuds/LilyAlex
Summary: „Jaký druh vztahu jste měl s mým tátou?“„Nikdy se nezmínil?“„Ne, ani slovem. Ale teď to potřebuju vědět. Prosím,“ řekne naléhavým hlasem.





	Láska je něco jiného

**Author's Note:**

> Překlad povídky [Love is something else](http://archiveofourown.org/works/826507) od [Hotaru_Tomoe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe)
> 
> S myšlenkou přeložit nějakou povídku jsem si pohrávala už strašně dlouho a nakonec z toho vylezlo tohle. Už strašně dlouho jsem nic nenapsala a tohle je  
> vůbec poprvé, co jsem něco přeložila, takže za případnou psychickou újmu způsobenou otřesným překladem se omlouvám, nemám ještě dostatečnou praxi.

Když dorazí na letiště Heathrow, je Shirley Watsonová připravena na nejhorší - přemítá, jak asi po osmi měsících úplné opuštěnosti a zanedbávání musí vypadat hrob jejího otce.

Shirley pracuje pro mezinárodní korporaci a většinou se pohybuje mezi Denverem a New Yorkem. Nemá moc volna, proto by bylo lepší, kdyby se hrob nacházel poblíž jejího domu. Mohla by tak hřbitov navštěvovat mnohem častěji.

Důvod, proč chtěl být její otec pohřbený v Londýně, namísto v Denveru vedle své ženy a její matky, byl pro Shirley vždy záhadou. Nikdy se nezdálo, že by její otec na svém rodném městě tolik lpěl, mluvil o něm jen zřídkakdy. Bylo to ale přání, které vyslovil na smrtelné posteli a něco, možná ta naléhavost, se kterou jí v tu chvíli sevřel zápěstí, ji donutilo uvědomit si, že to pro něj bylo opravdu důležité.

Překvapilo ji to. Překvapila ji tak naléhavá žádost od člověka, který jen výjimečně projevil svá přání. Skutečně ji to překvapilo.

Pokaždé, když se blížily Vánoce, bylo pro ni a matku vybírání dárku téměř noční můrou. Otec vždy pouze s úsměvem pokrčil rameny a ujistil je, že se nemusí obtěžovat, protože má vše, co potřebuje.

Shirley znovu přemýšlí o svém otci, zatímco ji taxi veze ulicemi starodávného města, kterému se po všech těch letech podařilo zůstat staromódní a svým způsobem romantické.

Nestydí se přiznat, že vždycky měla lepší vztah s matkou než s otcem. Měly toho více společného, dokonce i vzhledově si byly podobnější. S otcem si nikdy příliš nepopovídali. Bylo to způsobeno nejen velkým věkovým rozdílem mezi nimi, ale také jeho nesmělou a tichou povahou. Shirley si ho pamatuje jako vlídného a srdečného,  ale také velmi úzkostlivého muže.

K jediné vážné rodinné hádce došlo tehdy, když Shirley dosáhla patnácti let a dožadovala se svobody, po které touží každý dospívající. Chtěla chodit ven s přáteli, až do úsvitu tančit v klubech, čas od času se opít. Dělali to všichni její kamarádi a Shirley na tom neviděla nic špatného – byly to přece hříchy mládí, ne? A pokud je nebude dělat za mlada, tak kdy?

Táta byl ohledně těchto věcí velmi přísný, chtěl předem znát její kamarády a jejich rodiny - kvůli čemuž se vždy cítila trapně – a vyžadoval, aby byla doma hned po západu slunce. Jednoho dne se, za podpory své matky, rozhodla si s ním o tom promluvit.

Rozhovor se ale kvůli otcově tvrdohlavosti změnil v pořádnou hádku a Shirley s rázným zabouchnutím dveří utekla do svého pokoje. Zpoza dveří slyšela, jak máma stále pokračuje v hádce a snaží se prosadit svůj názor.

„Nedopřeješ jí pomalu ani hodinu venku na vzduchu, Johne, jako by byla vězeň. Bude to mít jedině opačný efekt – ztratí v nás důvěru a všechno, co jsme jí zakázali, bude dělat potají.“

„Proč to nechápeš, Mary? Chci ji jenom chránit před nebezpečím. Nechci, aby se jí cokoliv stalo.“

„Zlato, už to není malá holčička, nemůžeš ji napořád držet v kleci. Shirley musí začít žít svůj vlastní život.“

 

Teď už je ale Shirley dospělá a tohle všechno je dávnou minulostí.

 

Své zavazadlo nechala v hotelu, a teď stojí před bránou hřbitova, vybavená trpělivostí, čisticím prostředkem, houbičkou a čerstvými květinami. Náhrobek je ale naprosto čistý a upravený, přesně jako byl v den pohřbu. Zlatý nápis „John Watson“ se na slunci leskne, na zemi leží kytice nádherných červených růží. Hned vedle stojí černý náhrobní kámen, poznamenaný dlouhým zanedbáváním. Je zarostlý plevelem a tak špinavý, že není možné přečíst jméno člověka, který je tu pochovaný. Shirley je opravdu ráda, že hrob jejího otce není ve stejném stavu. Někdo sem musel chodit každý den a starat se o něj. Ale kdo? Otec se nikdy nezmiňoval o žádných přátelích z Londýna. Jistě tu nějaké měl, ale protože o nich nikdy nemluvil, Shirley předpokládala, že jeho život před tím, než potkal Mary, musel být… nezajímavý? Nedůležitý? Alespoň tak jí to vždy připadalo.

Ale teď, při pohledu na kytici čerstvých, vonících růží, Shirley přemítá, jestli to náhodou nemělo nějaký jiný důvod. Možná v Londýně žila jeho dávno ztracená láska. Láska, kterou potkal ještě před tím, než se s Mary odstěhoval do Ameriky, tedy před více než čtyřiceti lety.

_„Nevím, kdo tohle udělal, ale bylo by mi potěšením potkat ho a poděkovat mu.“_

Shirley se rozhlédne kolem, ale je tu jen drobná stará dáma, daleko od ní, která zalévá malý keřík u rodinného hrobu. Vyžene myšlenku na ztracenou lásku z hlavy, pokývne směrem k otcovu hrobu a odejde ze hřbitova.

 

*****

 

Další den je Shirley opravdu rozzlobená: přeletěla oceán, aby se zúčastnila každoročního zasedání firmy, to je teď ale odloženo na dobu neurčitou. Jenom proto, že se nějaká sopka na Filipínách rozhodla vybouchnout a přerušit tak všechny lety, takže se polovina představenstva nemohla dostavit.

Jít na hřbitov je náhlé, nečekané rozhodnutí, způsobené touhou potkat toho, kdo se staral o otcův hrob.

Opravdu tu někdo je, ale není to osoba, kterou si její mysl nejasně představuje: žádná postarší dáma v prostých černých šatech a bílými vlasy v drdolu. Je tu muž, kvůli stáří shrbený, který musel být velmi vysoký, když byl kdysi mladý. Je téměř úplně plešatý a oblečený do obnošeného kabátu, který sahá skoro až na zem. Otočí se, když ji slyší přicházet. Shirley je ohromena párem šedivých očí, které se na ni upřou, jediným párem šedivých očí, které v životě viděla. Pod očima má muž velké tmavé kruhy, ve tváři hluboké vrásky, kůži napnutou přes vystouplé lícní kosti. Jeho oblečení je možná těžší než on sám, všechno ukazuje na to, že je velmi nemocný. Pouze jeho oči jsou ostražité a živé, na malou chvíli je Shirley uchvácena.

„Neměla byste tu teď být,“ řekne, hlas chraplavý kvůli nějaké nemoci.

„Omlouvám se,“ odpoví Shirley ještě dřív, než ji napadne, proč by se sakra za návštěvu hrobu svého otce měla omlouvat nějakému cizinci.

„Zasedání, kterého jsem se měla účastnit, bylo odloženo,“ dodá. Starý muž ji beze slova pozoruje. V mládí musel být skutečně okouzlující a něco z jeho bývalé krásy stále zůstalo v jeho unavené tváři.

Muž jí věnuje zvláštní, pokřivený a zatrpklý úsměv. „To mi často říkali.“

„Cože?“ zeptá se Shirley nejistě.

„Když jsem byl mladý, často mi říkali, že jsem… fascinující. Ne že by mi na tom kdy záleželo.

Shirley zůstane stát s otevřenou pusou. „Jak jste sakra věděl, na co myslím? To je úžasné!“

Znovu se usměje, tentokrát trochu jiným způsobem. Její kompliment ho těší a lichotí mu, ale v jeho jasných očích se odráží ještě něco jiného. Jako by mu její slova vrátila vzpomínky na něco vzdáleného, dávno pohřbeného, na něco milého a krutého zároveň.

„Odpusťte,“ řekne, „vy jste ten, kdo se staral o hrob mého otce? Pokud ano, děkuju vám.“

Muž se otočí k náhrobku a něžně po něm přejede konečky svých prstů. „Ano,“ odpoví prostě.

„Znal jste ho dobře? Byli jste přátelé?“

Mírně přikývne, pak se nahlas rozkašle. „Je pozdě, už musím jít. A vy také, neměla byste tu zůstávat moc dlouho. Po západu slunce je to tu nebezpečné.“ Odejde, aniž by se rozloučil a Shirley, aniž by věděla, proč to dělá, za ním zakřičí: „Budu tu zítra ve stejnou dobu!“

 

*****

 

Shirley se bála, že nepřijde, ale je tu, stojí před náhrobkem. „Jdete pozdě,“ řekne.

„Omlouvám se,“ odpoví Shirley. Omlouvat se tomuhle muži, jehož jméno ani nezná, se už nejspíš pomalu stává tradicí. Potřese hlavou. „Poblíž hotelu probíhala demonstrace, všichni jsme uvízli ve svých pokojích.“

„Ano,“ přemítá muž, „od doby, co tu není můj bratr, se stal Londýn rozbouřeným místem.“

„On by policista?“ zkusí to Shirley.

„Ale ne. Byl britská vláda.“

Kdyby to řekl kdokoliv jiný, Shirley by to považovala za vtip nebo za projev stařecké demence. Ale přísný profil jeho obličeje a hluboký tón jeho hlasu ji přinutil mu věřit. „Ach tak. No… páni.“

„Dnes jste jedla sendvič s hovězím a pila jste kávu,“ řekne muž, evidentně si užívá její překvapený výraz. Baví ho ji udivovat, a také se mu to vždy podaří. Shirley nevadí, že to dělá. Všimne si malého záblesku v jeho unavených očích. Připadá jí neuvěřitelný – nikdy nepotkala člověka, jako je on.

Oba chvíli v tichosti pozorují náhrobek. Je tu tolik věcí, na které by se ho Shirley ráda zeptala. Pro začátek je to jeho jméno, čím byl pro jejího otce, proč se John Watson nikdy nezmiňoval o své minulosti v Londýně, jaký její otec byl, když byl mladý. Chce se ho zeptat na tolik věcí, ale není schopná urovnat si v hlavě myšlenky, takže tu prostě stojí a zírá na něj. Je to on, kdo jí nakonec položí otázku. „Byl váš táta šťastný?“ Je to tak neurčitá otázka, že Shirley neví, co odpovědět. Vzpomene si na tátu, na jeho klidné chování, jak se vždycky vyhýbal sporům a hádkám s její matkou (až na tu jednu), jak byl pokaždé klidný a trpělivý, když jako malá zlobila. Na tátu, který ji bral v neděli do parku, naučil ji jezdit na kole a hrát tenis. „Ano, myslím, že ano.“

Než stařec odejde, slyší ho, jak zašeptá: „Díky bohu!“

 

*****

 

„Jste nemocný,“ řekne Shirley, když se dalšího dne potkají.

„Ano,“ přizná. Vypadá ještě vyčerpaněji, než v předchozích dnech. „Rakovina plic.“

Shirley se zamračí. „Dnes je možné tenhle druh rakoviny úplně vyléčit.“

Starý muž se pousměje. „To ano, pokud se člověk rozhodne ji léčit.“

Shirley pochopí, že ten muž chce umřít. Zmínil se jí, že jeho bratr už zemřel. Její otec, který mu byl pravděpodobně blízkým přítelem, je také mrtvý.

Vypadá naprosto klidně, jako muž, který přijal osud, který ho potkal. Stejný výraz měl její otec na smrtelné posteli.

„ _Svět, který tenhle člověk zná, už neexistuje_ “, pomyslí si dívka. Z nějakého důvodu na něj nenaléhá, aby šel do nejbližší nemocnice, protože je možná ještě čas ho zachránit. Pouze zamyšleně přikývne, chvíli poté se rozloučí a odejde.

Ještě to odpoledne zavolá do Denveru Tomovi. Tom je její přítel, už několik měsíců spolu žijí. Zeptá se, jak se daří květinám a Panu Černému, jejich kocourovi. Pak konečně vysloví svou prosbu.

„V ložnici na dně skříně je modrá krabice od bot. Potřebuju, abys mi ji poslal, co nejrychleji to půjde.“

„Kvůli práci?“

„Ne, týká se to táty.“

„Je všechno v pořádku?“ Cítí, jak se Tom na druhém konci zamyslel, a sama pro sebe se usměje; po smrti jejích rodičů byl její přítel velmi starostlivý.

„Ano, Tome, všechno je v pořádku.“

Další den drží krabici v rukou. Obsahuje několik věcí, které si otec přivezl z Londýna. Vždycky tu starou, rozedranou krabici střežil jako oko v hlavě. Jsou tu jeho identifikační známky z doby, kdy byl v armádě, vyznamenání, medaile. A hromádka divných věcí, Shirley nikdy nepochopila, proč si je schovává. Je tu kapesní lupa, modrá vlněná šála, udržovaná přípravky proti molům, staromódní růžový smartphone a dva otlučené hrnky s vodorovnými pruhy. Některé z věcí nevypadají, že by patřily jejímu tátovi, nejsou jeho styl. Možná patří muži, kterého potkává na hřbitově. Zavře oči, snaží se představit si ho mladého, s tím dlouhým kabátem a modrou šálou omotanou kolem krku. Sedí mu dokonale.

Toho ponurého a deštivého dne Shirley na hřbitov nejde. Zůstane v hotelovém pokoji a vzpomíná na tátu.

Velmi často, když myslel, že ho nikdo nepozoruje, byl John Watson zamlklý a melancholický. Hodiny seděl u okna, nepřečtenou knihu nedbale položenou na klíně. Aniž by něco skutečně sledoval, toužebně koukal ven, ztracený v myšlenkách. Pak se ho Mary zeptala, jestli nechce šálek čaje nebo pivo a on se k ní otočil s nepatrným, vděčným úsměvem. Když mu říkala, že má pořád hlavu v oblacích, tvářil se provinile. Nakonec to Mary přijala a přestala si stěžovat.

John byl dobrý otec a manžel, tichý a vděčný své ženě za její náklonnost.

 _„Ale láska,“_ řekne si Shirley sama pro sebe, _„láska je něco jiného.“_ Teď to vidí, uvědomuje si to, protože je sama zamilovaná. Za oceánem je její Tom, kvůli kterému jí srdce tluče rychleji, a všichni kamarádi jí říkají, že má teď jiné oči. Zamilované. Její táta nikdy v přítomnosti své ženy takový nebyl, nikdy nevypadal zamilovaně. Už když byla dítě, všímala si, že si její rodiče neprojevovali tolik náklonnosti jako rodiče ostatních dětí. Jak vyrůstala, přičítala tohle chování otcově povaze. Ale teď si je jistá, že jsou tu věci, které si nechával pro sebe, tajemství, která si vzal s sebou do hrobu. Při pohledu na obsah krabice ji přepadnou pochybnosti. Možná do sebe on a ten druhý muž byli zamilovaní.

Ale její otec přece nebyl gay.

 _„Jsi si jistá? Každou chvíli si uvědomíš, že jsi ho zase tak dobře neznala.“_ „No…“ řekne nahlas do ticha v místnosti, „vzal si moji mámu a já se narodila, takže…“

Večeře, kterou si nechala donést do pokoje, se skoro nedotkne a skoro celou noc zůstane vzhůru, pozorujíce nepřetržitý déšť, který se snáší na Londýn.

 

*****

 

Další den se rozhodne čelit tomu muži. No, „čelit“ je silné slovo, vzhledem k tomu, že jde o člověka zničeného rakovinou, který se sotva drží na nohou, ale Shirley potřebuje odpovědi a také je dostane.

Okamžitě ji pochopí – samozřejmě - a přizve ji, aby se s ním posadila na nedalekou lavičku. Jejich rozhovor může zabrat nějaký čas a určitě by se unavil, kdyby musel celou dobu stát. Shirley mu podá kelímek s horkým zeleným čajem, muž ale gestem ruky odmítne.

„Bude to pro vás dobré,“ trvá na svém Shirley, a na starcově tváři se na moment objeví něco jako náznak úsměvu. „Váš táta byl taky takový, vždycky se staral o to, abych pravidelně jedl a spal.“

To je ta nejdelší věta, kterou vyslovil od chvíle, kdy se potkali. Nejspíš má dnes náladu si povídat. Přijme od Shirley nabízený čaj.

Shirley otevře plechovku piva, dá si pořádný lok, vydechne a pak se zeptá: „Jaký druh vztahu jste měl s mým tátou?“

„Nikdy se nezmínil?“

„Ne, ani slovem. Ale teď to potřebuju vědět. Prosím,“ řekne naléhavým hlasem.

„Rok a půl jsme spolu žili.“

„Žili spolu…“ Je skoro šokovaná. „Znamená to, že…?“

„Ne, nebyli jsme…“ Zaváhá a rozhodne se přeformulovat větu. „Nespali jsme spolu, jestli máte na mysli tohle. Pomáhal mi s prací a byl to můj jediný přítel.“

Shirley se zamračí. „Táta byl hodně uzavřený člověk, ale připadá mi divné, že se o vás za celou dobu ani jednou nezmínil.“

„To proto, že celé ty roky věřil, že jsem mrtvý.“

„Mrtvý? Nerozumím…“

„Před lety jsem předstíral vlastní smrt.“

„Proč byste něco takového dělal?“

Kdo je sakra tenhle muž?

„Protože jsem musel,“ odvětí a konečně se napije čaje.

„Jakou práci jste dělal?“

„Na tom už nezáleží,“ odpoví neurčitě, takže Shirley přepokládá, že jeho práce byla podobná práci jeho zemřelého bratra, toho, který byl britská vláda. Nedokázala si ale představit, že by tak mírný člověk, jako její otec, dělal něco takového. „Opravdu si nedokážu představit, jaké okolnosti můžou člověka přinutit, aby předstíral vlastní smrt.“

„Měl jsem úhlavního nepřítele. Vyhrožoval zabitím Johna a dalších dvou lidí, pokud nespáchám sebevraždu.“

„A vy jste mému tátovi o svém plánu nic neřekl?“

„Ne. Jeho reakce byly vždycky tak jasné, že by nikoho neoklamal.“

„Co se stalo s tím vaším nepřítelem?“

„Spáchal sebevraždu. Doopravdy. Zbytek jeho zločinecké sítě se bez jeho vedení brzy rozpadl.“

Shirley na něj začne naléhat. „Tak proč jste dál předstíral, že jste mrtvý? Proč jste se nevrátil a nevysvětlil mu to? Byl to váš nejlepší přítel, ne? Jsem si jistá, že vás táta miloval. Byl by šťastný, kdyby zjistil, že nejste mrtvý!“

Muž se podívá směrem k náhrobku. „Váš otec ve mně měl hlubokou a bezpodmínečnou důvěru. Svým rozhodnutím jsem jeho důvěru zradil a ztratil právo se k němu vrátit. Kromě toho mezitím potkal vaši matku, přestěhoval se do USA a narodila jste se vy.“

„Sledoval jste tátu celé ty roky?“

„Z povzdálí.“

Celý život, v tichosti. Shirley přepadne hluboký smutek. Zavrtí hlavou, její dlouhé hnědé vlasy se zavlní. „Všechno to zní tak absurdně.“

„Neměl jsem důvod rozrušit Johna tím, že bych se před ním objevil jako duch. Jenom bych mu tím ještě víc ublížil. Protože jsem to neudělal, mohl znovu začít žít svůj život a zapomenout.“

 _„Ne,“_ chtělo se jí křičet, _„táta na vás nikdy nezapomněl. Schovával si vaše věci jako vzácný poklad a teď vím, že kdykoliv byl ztracený v myšlenkách, myslel na vás. Vy jste ten, koho miloval. Opravdu tady v Londýně ztratil velkou lásku, a tou jste byl vy.“_

„Pro něj to byla uzavřená kapitola, že? Vždycky se ve vaší přítomnosti usmíval a stejně tak vaše matka, říkala jste přece, že byl šťastný.“ Poprvé zní jeho hlas nejistě, jako by se vydával do neprozkoumané oblasti… muž, který dokáže poznat, co jste jedli před třemi dny… jak může nechápat, že pravá láska trvá věčně?

Část jí mu to chce říct, ale k čemu by to bylo? Jenom by to ublížilo starému nemocnému muži, který vypadá, ž s každým zakašláním může umřít.

A tak Shirley zopakuje: „Ano, byl šťastný a miloval nás.“

Doufá, že nepozná, že mu lhala. Vlastně to není tak úplně lež a možná se ztratí v moři dalších lží týkajících se toho smutného, přesto absurdního příběhu. Kromě toho je tohle situace bez možnosti úniku, ten muž má pravdu. Jeho gesto bylo sobecké k Johnovi a štědré k ní a k Mary, protože kdo ví, jak by John reagoval, kdyby se znovu objevil. Možná to ale hluboko v srdci ví. A ten muž to ví taky.

Na jejím tabletu se objeví zpráva, že letadlo konečně opustilo Manilu, zítra proběhne jednání, a další den se bude moct vrátit do Denveru. Už má koupenou zpáteční letenku a letadlo odlétá brzy ráno, což znamená, že už se znovu nebude moct vrátit na hřbitov.

Muž si přečte zprávu a s obtížemi se zvedne. „Bylo mi potěšením vás poznat, Shirley. Hodně štěstí.“

„Ano… já… pořád neznám vaše jméno.“ Rozhodí rukama. Muž ale jen zavrtí hlavou. Neřekne jí ho. Odchází, ale Shirley za ním zavolá: „Můžete mi alespoň říct jednu věc? Miloval jste mého otce?“

Zvlhnou mu oči. „Pořád ho miluju.“

Sleduje ho, jak unaveně odchází.

Ještě chvíli zůstane u hrobu svého otce, snaží se urovnat si myšlenky, které jí víří v hlavě. Pak její oči dopadnou na černý náhrobek, zničený časem a nepříznivým počasím. V hlavě slyší jako ozvěnu mužova slova: „ _Před lety jsem předstíral vlastní smrt._ “ Konečky prstů se snaží vyhledat linie písmen vyrytých do kamene.

 

Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock.

 

Některé její vzpomínky na dětství jsou velmi jasné. Mezi nimi se jí vybavuje jedna velmi konkrétní.

Je jí přibližně deset let a na ploché obrazovce jejich televize právě běží starý černobílý film. Hlavní postavou je malá roztomilá holčička s kudrnatými blonďatými vlasy. Jmenuje se Shirley Templeová. Shirley Watsonová, která leží na zemi na koberci, se otočí na Mary. „Mami, jmenuju se Shirley po téhle herečce?“ Shirley je celkem neobvyklé jméno. Zastaralé, jak jednou poznamenala jedna z jejích učitelek. Na její škole byla samá Patty, Judy a Stephanie, ale žádnou další Shirley nikdy neznala.

Mary se usměje. „Ano, když jsi se narodila, ještě jsme nebyli rozhodnutí, jak se budeš jmenovat. Pak ale tvůj táta řekl: _„Budeme jí říkat Shirley.“_ Až doteď jsem taky nevěděla, že měl rád tuhle malou herečku.“

Její táta nic neřekl, jen se jako obvykle přátelsky usmál, jeho oči byly ale najednou plné hlubokého smutku.

Shirley ví, že táta lhal, ale bolest, kterou vidí, je tak velká, že se nedokáže přinutit nic říct, a tak se prostě otočí zpátky k televizi.

 

Sherlock.

Shirley.

Není třeba říkat nic dalšího.

*****

Uplyne skoro celý týden, než je Sherlock schopný vylézt z postele a dojít na hřbitov. Jako obvykle položí na zem kytice růží, hned vedle květináče s bramboříkem, který Shirley koupila, a ztěžka se posadí na zem. Usměje se při pohledu na Johnův náhrobek, pak pokývne směrem k tomu černému.

„Brzy to už nebude lež.“

Cítí lehkost, protože brzy všechno skončí a on konečně nebude lhát své lásce.

 

*****

 

Uplyne skoro rok, než se Shirley může vrátit do Londýna. Tentokrát je tu s Tomem, na levé ruce má prsten a za čtyři měsíce porodí své první dítě.

Není překvapená, když tentokrát najde otcův náhrobek špinavý a neupravený. Bylo očividné, že Sherlockovy dny jsou sečteny a hrob s černým náhrobkem už jistě není prázdný.

Klekne si a začne čistit náhrobek s nápisem „John Watson“, a když skončí a přesune se k tomu vedlejšímu, Tom se jí zeptá, jestli je tu pohřbený nějaký její příbuzný.

„Více méně,“ odpoví suše a pak s pomocí svého manžela pohřbí modrou krabici od bot mezi dva hroby.

Shirley není nábožensky založená, nevěří ani v posmrtný život, ani v reinkarnaci, ale přistihne se, že doufá, že se ty dvě ztracené duše opět někde shledají.

 

 


End file.
